


Petites histoires qui ne seront pas écrites

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensemble de drabbles écrits à partir d'un "générateur" de pairings et de prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petites histoires qui ne seront pas écrites

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stories I Won't Write](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193129) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



**Dr. Sara Tancredi / Lincoln Burrows / trying to explain (essayer d’expliquer)**  
Le docteur Tancredi se tient sur le seuil de sa cellule, un sourcil arqué, et, pendant une seconde, il se demande comment il va bien pouvoir essayer de lui expliquer ça. Comme s’il y avait quelque chose à expliquer. Elle se contente, avec un demi-sourire, de lui désigner le petit lavabo niché dans le coin de la pièce, et elle lui demande s’il souhaite se laver les mains. La prochaine fois, indique-t-elle tranquillement tandis qu’il lui tourne le dos, elle pensera à laisser le garde entrer d’abord.

 **Lincoln Burrows / Agent Bill Kim / help (aide)**  
Lincoln regarde Kim glisser du ponton et il regrette de tout son coeur que le petit enfoiré ne soit pas en mesure de demander de l’aide. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de la lui refuser.

 **Lisa Rix / Michael Scofield / hold me close (serre-moi contre toi)**  
Sincèrement... sincèrement, elle ne sait pas comment c’est arrivé. Il avait l’air tellement perdu et désemparé, elle a juste voulu le consoler. Sincèrement, elle ne comprend pas. Un instant, elle le tenait contre elle presque comme elle aurait tenu LJ, et l’instant suivant, ils étaient en train de... Merde !

 **Debra Jean / David 'Tweener' Apolskis / ghosts (fantômes)**  
Elle sait que c’est impossible, elle l’a vu à la télévision, entendu à la radio, lu dans les journaux. L’image de son corps dépourvu de vie enveloppé dans un sac et chargé à l’arrière d’une fourgonnette noire s’est imprimée en elle pour toujours. Pourtant, certaines nuits – quand la lune est pleine – elle a l’impression qu’il est juste là, assis sur le bord de son lit, la regarde et lui sourit.

 **Agent Bill Kim / President Caroline Reynolds / late night (nocturne)**  
Il lui a fallu un peu de temps (il est horriblement embarrassé par son manque de réactivité), mais Kim a fini par comprendre pourquoi Kellerman avait si souvent rendez-vous avec Madame la Présidente aussi tard le soir. Il ne sait pas trop s’il doit être vexé ou soulagé que Madame la Présidente ait clairement émis son intention de ne pas reconduire ce genre d’arrangement avec lui.

 **Veronica Donovan / LJ Burrows / in the dark (dans le noir)**  
Sa peau claire luit dans l’obscurité de la suite de l’hôtel, presque iridescente. Elle est allongée sur le canapé dans le petit salon, pale et douce et solide, ses cheveux bruns lui mangeant le visage. LJ s’assoit sur la table basse et tend la main. Il pose délicatement deux doigts sous l’oreille de Veronica et les fait glisser le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou ; la peau est chaude et satinée. Quand il arrive à l’échancrure de sa chemise, Veronica le saisit gentiment par le poignet et elle lui dit qu’elle sait qu’il est perturbé par tout ce qui est en train d’arriver, mais il doit retourner dans la chambre. Tout de suite.

 **Dr. Sara Tancredi / Lincoln Burrows / appreciated gesture (un geste apprécié)**  
Ca dépasse de beaucoup les soins qu’elle est supposée donner, ça dépasse de beaucoup ce qu’elle est supposée faire pour réconforter un condamné à mort, ça dépasse de beaucoup ce que l’éthique professionnelle lui impose – en réalité, quelque part dans un règlement quelconque, l’éthique professionnelle doit lui interdire ce genre de chose. Mais Lincoln Burrows rouvre les yeux, la regarde, et elle ne doute pas un instant qu’il a apprécié le geste.

 **Aldo Burrows / Veronica Donovan / infatuated (entiché)**  
Quand elle était toute gamine, quand elle ne savait pas encore qu’Aldo Burrows était un connard qui abandonnerait sa famille, Veronica avait l’habitude de lever vers lui un regard admiratif et énamouré. Ca se terminait généralement par des hurlements et une crise de colère chez Lincoln.

 **Lincoln Burrows / Veronica Donovan / oddly appealing (bizarrement attirant)**  
Lincoln n’a jamais bien compris pourquoi Vee aimait tellement le voir porter du rose – couleur de nana s’il en est, a-t-il décrété une bonne fois pour toute. Il comprend encore moins quand elle reconnaît qu’elle n’aime pas ça, au contraire. Mais elle trouve ça bizarrement attirant, parce qu’elle passe plusieurs heures d’affilée à réfléchir au moment où elle va enfin le débarrasser de cette chemise à la couleur si infâmante.

 **Veronica Donovan / Michael Scofield / compromising position (position compromettante)**  
Michael a une explication, une bonne explication, même, une explication valide, valable et justifiée. Imparable, parce qu’il n’a de toute façon rien à se reprocher. Aussi quand Lincoln arrive derrière lui et lui tapote sur l’épaule sans prévenir alors qu’il est lui-même penché sur le décolleté de Veronica, Michael se redresse, se retourne et se met à parler le plus rapidement et le plus clairement possible.

 **David ‘Tweener’ Apolskis / Fernando Sucre / kinda cute (plutôt mignon)**  
Il n’est pas son genre, il n’est pas son type, et même affamé, Sucre ne mange pas de ce pain-là mais il doit reconnaître que le petit Tweener est plutôt mignon A sa façon. Sucre se laisserait arracher la langue plutôt que d’admettre à haute voix un truc pareil, cependant.

 **Agent Bill Kim / Agent Alexander Mahone / bad habit (sale habitude)**  
Kim est plein de petites manies que Mahone ne supporte pas, mais la pire d’entre elles est certainement de poser sa cravate _par-dessus_ sa chemise sur le dossier de la chaise. Nom de Dieu. Est-ce qu’il n’a pas encore compris que, quand il se rhabille, ça l’oblige à déplacer la cravate avant de pouvoir enfiler la chemise ? Mahone aime faire les choses dans l’ordre et avec une économie de gestes de bon aloi.

 **Fernando Sucre / Lincoln Burrows / release me (lâche-moi)**  
Sucre se redresse légèrement et ne peut s’empêcher de sourire quand il entend Lincoln – _Linc the Sink_ – lui ordonner d’une voix sourde de le lâcher, maintenant. Si Sucre sourit, c’est parce qu’il n’avait pas l’impression qu’il le tenait et l’empêchait de faire ce qu’il voulait...

 **Michael Scofield / Fernando Sucre / replacement (remplacement)**  
Michael est vraiment, _vraiment_ , fatigué d’entendre Sucre se plaindre d’avoir vu ses parloirs conjugaux lui être supprimés. Donc, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il se glisse près de lui, et... et ce n’est certainement pas la solution de remplacement idéale, mais ça devrait faire taire Sucre pendant au moins quelques minutes – ou peut-être pas, réalise-t-il en entendant un son étranglé.

 **Agent Paul Kellerman / Lincoln Burrows / searching for clues (à la recherche d’indices)**  
Kellerman aime bien les fouilles au corps, ça peut être intéressant, révélateur, voire amusant (contrairement à une idée répandue, Kellerman aime s’amuser, il a juste... différents genres d’amusements que le commun des mortels). Pour tout dire, il préfère généralement les effectuer, mais les subir n’est pas mal non plus. Les mains de Burrows remontent un peu sur lui, et il se demande si l’homme de Neandertal trouve ça aussi intéressant, révélateur, voire amusant que lui.

 **John Abruzzi / Lincoln Burrows / behind closed doors (derrière les portes closes)**  
Il y a différentes versions de la façon dont Linc the Sink a obtenu sa carte pour intégrer l’équipe de travaux pénitentiaires... OK, il y a en réalité deux versions : celle de Burrows et celle d’Abruzzi. Elles diffèrent légèrement sur un point précis, mais personne, absolument personne ici ne sera assez inconscient pour aller leur demander de quelle façon les choses se sont au juste déroulées, derrière ces portes closes.

 **Agent Paul Kellerman / Michael Scofield / paper crane (grue en origami)**  
Il a trouvé ça plutôt touchant, les petits canards en papier abandonnés sur son oreiller. Etrange, mais après tout... Il a trouvé ça plutôt touchant, donc, jusqu’au moment où il a commencé à les déplier, à remarquer les sigles à l’intérieur, et à décoder lesdits sigles. Et Paul ne va pas s’aventurer sur ce genre de terrain, mais s’il le faisait, il dirait que Scofield l’a métaphoriquement et littéralement... bref, Paul ne va pas s’aventurer sur ce genre de terrain.

 **Lincoln Burrows / Michael Scofield / second chance (seconde chance)**  
La première fois, Lincoln n’a pas vraiment apprécié la proposition ; Michael a arboré un oeil au beurre noir pendant une semaine et a dû programmer une visite chez le dentiste pour arranger cette dent ébréchée. Ca venait pourtant du fond du coeur (du fond du coeur notamment) ; ce n’est pas très grave, parce que Michael croit aux secondes chances. Même s’il faut parfois les provoquer un peu et fournir quelques efforts pour parvenir à ses fins.

 **Agent Paul Kellerman / Lincoln Burrows / cellmate (compagnon de cellule)**  
Si par la faute de ce connard de Kellerman ils se retrouvent en prison, Lincoln prendra la couchette du dessus... En réalité, Lincoln prendra le dessus, point barre.

 **Veronica Donovan / Lisa Rix / on the phone (au téléphone)**  
Veronica se pelotonne dans le fauteuil, croise les jambes – croise un peu trop étroitement les jambes – et écoute Lisa déverser son agacement à propos de Lincoln et lui demander si elle sait où il est. Captivée par la voix de son interlocutrice, Veronica manque presque la question et bafouille une réponse. Elle n’a jamais su si c’était la voix de Lisa ou le fait de l’entendre au téléphone parler de Lincoln, mais elle... elle s’excuse et dit à Lisa qu’elle doit raccrocher. Maintenant.

 **Lincoln Burrows / Michael Scofield / brotherly love (amour fraternel)**  
Il arrondit les épaules, ferme les yeux et laisse échapper une petite plainte quand il sent les doigts de Lincoln tracer délicatement, avec une sorte de déférence, les ailes de l’ange dans son dos. Ce n’est pas tout à fait la première fois qu’il songe que c’est une manifestation franchement excessive d’amour fraternel.

-FIN-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dans le noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800329) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)
  * [Sur le fil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862525) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)




End file.
